The Fairy Heroes
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Ben Tennyson is bored. Paradox asks him to save a new world. Gets a partner with an Omnitrix like him. Lands in a world of magic. Joins the most insane magic guild in all of Fiore. Overall, it's Hero Time! (Rated M for Reasons)
1. New World, New Heroes

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover story between the popular Ben 10 and Fairy Tail.**

**Quick summary: Ben Tennyson saves the universe once again and has grown bored. However, Professor Paradox approaches him and informs the shapeshifter that another world is in dire need of his assistance. Ben accepts and gets sent to the world of Earthland. However, not only does he meet wizards and evil monsters but he also meets an Omnitrix Wielder from an alternate dimension that isn't even him?**

**The Omnitrix Wielder is an original character from a different reality but, unlike Ben, has aliens that differ from the original DNA library in the Omnitrix. Also, he has a bit of a… health problem.**

**And before any of you even ask, the Ultimate Evolution function will be featured for both Ben and the OC.**

**Oh, and yes, there will be original aliens that can be developed by either you, the readers or on occasion, myself.**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Fairy Tail or Ben 10. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

**The Fairy Heroes**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **New World, New Heroes

* * *

**[Bellwood, USA]**

* * *

You must be asking yourselves… are we alone in the universe?

_CRASH!_

The answer is no.

A groan escaped the lips of a seven-foot tall alien creature with a pale green masculine crystalline body and wearing an all-black bodysuit with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and black pants. He had a green belt with white stripes on which he wore the Omnitrix symbol. The crystals on his back also grew in length. His jaw was also larger. He also wore black shoes with green on the bottom. Crystal spikes were present on his back, like 'wings'. His head had a noticeable slicked back spike and green eyes.

This is one of the many alien forms of the teen superhero, Ben 10: the Petrosapien, Diamondhead.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Diamondhead grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

A malicious, yet annoying cackle echoed in the wind as one of Diamondhead's many archenemies arrived with a sickening smirk on his otherwise putrid face.

Dr. Animo, one of his most notorious, and perhaps his worst, as he was a genius that specialized in creating animal-based hybrids. And his most recent creation was a mix of a gorilla and a rhinoceros, with the horn on the face and the body of a gorilla, but the leathery hide of the rhino. A very deadly, if otherwise gross, combination.

Dr. Animo, himself, was a rather scrawny looking individual with green skin, shoulder-length white hair, and his brain was exposed in a large dome, with two antennae on it. He wears a long green lab coat, black fingerless gloves, and keeps his eyes covered with red goggles.

"Come now, Benjamin. Is that the best you can do?" The mad scientist taunted as his creation released a roar.

"Nah, I'm just getting warmed up." The Petrosapien popped his silicon-based neck. "Though you could've done a better job. I mean, seriously? A gorilla and a rhino?"

Dr. Animo growled to himself. In truth, he was capable of so much more. He just needed the time...

A time that he did not have when Diamondhead charged at his hybrid and delivered a powerful uppercut to its jaw, sending it flying in the air for a few seconds before it came down on the asphalt hard.

The alien hero whipped his hands. "Wow. Took it down in one hit." He remarked with a smirk on his face.

Animo growled to himself. This was not looking good. His monsters were always either beaten or taken down by his greatest enemy in less than five minutes. Five _seconds_ in this case.

"Seriously, Animo," Diamondhead looked at the mad scientist with a bored expression. "Can't you give me a better challenge? I mean, how long have we done this dance?"

The madman was silent. "As long as I can say until I defeat you!" he growled. "You pea-brained child! You will never understand the genius that is I, Dr. Anim-" He never got to finish the rest of his rant when a crystalline knuckle struck him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Yeah, yeah, save the speech for prison, buddy." The Petrosapien scoffed until a green glow encompassed him, turning him in a regular sixteen-year-old boy.

He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. He wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. A pair of brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. A white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side. Finally, there was a white and green wristwatch on his left arm with a black screen and green ridges in the shape of an hourglass.

This is the human form of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known by his superhero name Ben 10 and the wielder of both the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix.

Ben looked back at Dr. Animo as he was hauled off, his green eyes filled with disappointment. "Man… it's getting too easy…" he muttered.

* * *

**[Later…]**

* * *

After the police hauled off Animo for the umpteenth time, Ben decided to relax at his favorite hangout spot, Mr. Smoothies.

The alien hero sat at a bench with a plate of chili fries and a large blueberry-kiwi smoothie. As he munched on his food, he's been feeling nothing but pure boredom after he saved the entire multiverse and he became the hero of all known worlds. So far, none of his enemies or other bad guys have been able to give him the drive or the challenge that he wanted as a hero.

"Man, it's like everything just went into a super easy mode." The boy idly sipped from his smoothie. He sighed. "I just want more of a challenge or something…" he mused.

Kevin and Gwen were still in college so they couldn't be around. Rook was off visiting his family on his home planet. Grandpa Max was visiting Grandma Verdona. And all of his bigger league villains seemed to be on break as well.

"Is something wrong, Benjamin?" A familiar English-accent reached the Omnitrix Wielder's ears.

"Professor Paradox!?" The teen exclaimed in surprise.

The Time Walker smiled. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

The boy smiled widely. "Well, the only time you're ever around is when a big 'end of the world' scenario starts playing." His eyes suddenly widened. "Is that why you're here! Please tell me the universe is in trouble again!"

"Well, not the universe, per se," Paradox said with an amused smile. "Though a world is in danger, Master Tennyson."

Ben looked at Paradox with his jaw dropped in silence… then said, "FINALLY!" He cheered with both arms up.

The Time-Walker arched a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Uh, I mean," Ben looked sheepish as he grinned up at the professor with a nervous grin. "Oh no! This is terrible?"

Paradox shook his head in amusement. "I forget how young you act at times, young Benjamin." He pulled out a small paper bag and offered it to Ben. "Gumball?"

The shapeshifter chuckled, "No, thanks. I'm good with these." He held up his chili fries. "So what's up, Doc?"

"Well, as I was saying, the world that I mentioned is fraught with danger. For one, aliens do not exist in this world. However, magic and monsters are quite common in it." Paradox explained after putting away his bag of gumballs. "In fact, you could say that the entire world is run by magic. You, in particular, would not be out of place in it due to your various alien transformations. I know that I am asking too much of you, but I have no other option."

"Hey, whatever kills the boredom. You save one multiverse, you save them all." Ben grinned. "Besides, I could use a change of scenery. But, uh, what'll happen here?"

"Worry not," The Time-Walker reassured the teen. "Once you've been sent to this new universe then time here will come to an abrupt standstill. While it may seem like you've been gone for either months or years, in this dimension, you won't be gone for more than a few milliseconds at best."

"Wow, that's actually pretty convenient… and awesome," The green-eyed boy grinned.

Paradox chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "And to make things fair. Once you've landed in the new world, your Omnitrix will be vastly updated."

"Really? Sweet! Any chance I can get the Ultimate function again?" Ben asked.

"All in good time, my young friend," The Englishman patted the teen on his shoulder. "Now, shall we get on with our trip?"

"Heck yeah! It is so Hero Time!" Ben said his usual catchphrase with excitement.

"Then off we go, lad." Paradox snapped his fingers and the two disappeared from Ben's dimension.

* * *

**[Space-Time Continuum]**

* * *

A flash of blue light erupted from a dark, empty corridor. Stepping out of a time portal was Professor Paradox and Ben Tennyson, the latter of the two looking around in confusion.

"Um… this place looks a little dark and gloomy to be a different world," The alien hero comments.

Paradox chuckles, "Patience, Master Tennyson. We are merely at the crossways of the Space-Time Continuum." He reached into his pocket with his prosthetic hand and pulled out his pocket watch.

"But why are we here?" Ben asked out of curiosity.

"We're simply waiting for an old friend of mine along with their own Omnitrix Wielder," The time walker clarified, getting a surprised gasp from Ben.

"Wait, seriously!? Another me is coming with… well, me?" The changeling inquired, stupefied.

A sly grin appeared on the Englishman's face. "In a manner of speaking…" He checked his watch once again. "In fact, they should be here right about… now."

Another flash of blue light erupted in the darkness, forcing Ben to shield his eyes from the bright rays while Paradox looked on with a grin. Once the light began to die down, Ben removed his arms from his sight as his eyes adjusted once more to get a better look at the newcomers. Once he got a good look, he gasped in surprise.

Emerging from a time portal was a beautiful woman of Japanese ancestry with long ebony black hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and smooth tan skin. She had a voluptuous figure complete with large breasts, a well-rounded butt, womanly hips, and gorgeous legs. Unlike Paradox, who looked like a steampunk time traveler, the woman wore an outfit resembling a Japanese priestess (or Miko as Gwen mentioned) that had the top opened to reveal a generous portion of her cleavage, the kimono possessing a slit below to allow her beautiful legs to be shown, white tabi socks, and platform geta sandals.

"Paradox, it is good to see you again," The woman greeted in heavily-accented English as she bowed in greeting to the Englishman.

"It is lovely to see you as well, Amaterasu," Paradox greeted in kind with a smile. "I trust you've brought your ward?"

"Of course," Amaterasu replied with a bright smile before she glanced at Ben. "Oh, is this the famous Ben Tennyson you keep mentioning? Such a handsome young man."

Ben felt his cheeks burn as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "Uh, I'm flattered… really I am."

The woman giggled while covering her mouth with her dainty hand. "So polite. I can see why Paradox trusts and respects you, Tennyson-dono."

"Um, thank you," Ben replied, feeling nervous around this ethereal beauty.

Amaterasu suddenly gasped, "Oh, where are my manners, I forgot about Jaeger-sama." She looked back at the portal then beckoned with her finger. "Come along now. Don't keep everyone waiting."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time, Ammy," A masculine voice spoke from within the vortex as a new figure stepped out into the open, allowing everyone present to see who it is. The figure is a black-haired teenager with crimson red eyes, pale skin, a feminine face, and a somewhat frail figure. He wore a black hooded jacket with a red symbol on the back that looked like the hourglass of the Omnitrix, a white undershirt, blue jean pants, dark red boots with black laces and soles, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a set of headphones around his neck. On his left wrist is the Omnitrix, similar to Ben's, but it seemed more streamlined with the green colors replaced with red.

"Huh? Wait a minute! That isn't me!" Ben exclaimed as he gestured at the new Omnitrix Wielder.

"Correct, Master Tennyson," Paradox replied. "Allow me to clarify: You are the center of the Multiverse in your own dimension. However, this young man is the center of the Multiverse in _his_ _own_ dimension. You could say that he is like you. A wielder of the Omnitrix and a hero. Though the rules of his dimension are quite different than our own."

"That's right," Amaterasu added. "You see, Jaeger-sama would be considered the 'Ben Tennyson' of our home dimension. However, the foes and feats that he conquered differ from your own as well as your other counterparts. Our histories are vastly different, for one. In fact, you and he are not the only ones who are the center of their own dimension."

"So… there's more Omnitrix Wielders?" Ben asked, a bit confused.

"Yes," Paradox answered. "The Omniverse contains many unique heroes that wield their own version of the Omnitrix. They face their own challenges and perils just like you, Master Tennyson."

"That… is so awesome!" The green-eyed changeling exclaimed joyously. "Other Omnitrix Wielders with aliens that I might not have even seen before? That's gotta be the coolest thing ever!"

"Ahem!" The other Omnitrix Wielder fake coughed to get their attention, a mild look of annoyance on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ben approached the teen and held out his hand. "Name's Ben Tennyson."

The teen looked at the hand then responded by grasping the hand and giving it a good shake, "Aaron Jaeger," He greeted.

"Well then," Paradox spoke up, drawing the boys' attention to him and Amaterasu. "Now that we've said our greetings, I believe it is time to send you boys off into the new world."

"Jaeger-sama, I hope you'll treat Ben with the respect he deserves," Amaterasu glanced at her ward with a small grin.

"Of course, Ammy," Aaron nodded. "I'll try not to kick his butt if he gets on my nerves."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed, a bit offended.

"Ah, before you leave, I believe I should mention the upgrades." Paradox stated. The two Omnitrix Wielders looked at the Time Walker with a sense of giddiness. Amaterasu giggled while Paradox lightly chuckled at how childish the two teens were acting. "As I was saying, I made a little modification to your Omnitrixes for your coming journey. I've allowed the use of the Evolutionary feature that Ben once had for his Ultimatrix. Not only that, but I've added a few new features that should prevent either of your Omnitrix to malfunction just in case."

"Cool…" The two young men said in unison, drawing another giggle from Amaterasu.

"Quite," Paradox replied with a smile. "Well then, I think that should be everything."

"Hold on now," Amaterasu spoke up as she approached Aaron, who looked at his friend in confusion. The woman reached within the bowels of her cleavage (drawing a massive blush from both Ben and Aaron) until she pulled out what seemed to be a bottle of tablets. "Take these with you, Jaeger-sama."

"What are they?" Aaron asked, taking the offered item.

"These tablets will help you with your… condition, if the need should arise." Amaterasu answered, giving the crimson-eyed teen a knowing look, who frowned. "Be safe." She said before planting a soft kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"I will and thank you, Ammy," Aaron replied with a heartwarming smile.

"Do be careful, boys," Paradox interjected. "The place you are landing in will be quite dangerous. Oh, and if you meet a fellow with pink hair, do make sure his motion sickness is under control."

"Wait, what-" Before either Ben or Aaron could question what the Englishman said, they vanished into a different time vortex.

* * *

**[Fiore]**

* * *

**[Hargeon]**

* * *

Ben and Aaron groan in discomfort after the portal deposits them into an alleyway between buildings featured in the early 20th Century.

"That… sucks… so much…" Aaron said as he slowly pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Urp… nearly… lost my lunch," Ben held his nauseated stomach as he forced his chili fries from coming up his esophagus.

The two alien superheroes managed to shake off their vertigo and regain their stature. With that out of the way, they checked their surroundings and noticed they were in some sort of city.

"Where do you think we landed?" Ben asked his partner.

"No idea," Aaron shrugged. "Dimensional travel doesn't really leave me with an instruction manual on what to expect besides bad guys."

Ben sighed then looked down at his Omnitrix, "Well, guess we should start exploring. There's bound to be something that can kill the boredom."

"You get bored easily, don't you?" Aaron sweatdropped.

"Nope, I just have a low attention span." The green-themed hero admitted.

'_Great… stuck with a kid…'_ Aaron mentally sighed as he and his partner head into the town as a train whistle blew.

* * *

**[Train Station]**

* * *

Meanwhile, a train just stopped at the train station as the passengers left the vehicle. Well, not all the passengers.

"E-Excuse me, sir? A-are you okay?"

The train conductor was talking to a pink-haired young man, carrying a big backpack, with a scaly white scarf around his neck. The conductor's worry was understandable because the boy was sitting on the ground, sweating heavily while panting, his eyes swirling madly. Between his legs stood a small blue cat who raised a paw at the man, answering him, since the guy was unable to answer.

"Aye. It happens all the time." The cat said.

After a few seconds, the boy got up, still feeling sick. "Impossible! I will never ride a train, ever again… *barf*" Feeling his sickness coming back, he passed his head through the windows, his arms hanging limply.

"Let's go. If the info we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town." Said the cat before heading out of the train.

"L-Let me…rest for a while." Said the boy, still hanging from the window.

"Okay." But as the cat answered, the train departed from the station, with a horrified pink haired guy still onboard, crying for help. As for the cat, he simply stared at the train. "Ah. It departed already."

* * *

**[Meanwhile...]**

* * *

"Whaaat!? There's only one magic store in this town?" said a busty young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, currently standing in the only magic shop of the city, talking to the owner of the shop.

"Yes. This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic, to begin with." He said with an apologetic smile. "Only less than 10% of the towns-people can use magic, so this is mainly targeting traveling mages."

The girl sighed, "I think I've wasted my time." She complained, hands on her hips, but the owner wouldn't let a potential customer go away like that.

"Please don't say that and take a look around." He said, trying to cheer her up. "We have some new items, too." As he was presenting some of his items to her, she finally found something that she wanted. A silver key in a showcase.

She gasped, "Oh wow, it's the little doggy! I've been looking for that one."

"But… that one's pretty weak," The shop owner pointed out.

"I know, but I really, really want it!" The blonde girl persists as she grabs the box and slides over to the owner. "So how much?"

"20000 Jewels."

"I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" She asked again as sweetly as she could.

"I said 20000 Jewels." Repeated the owner, but this time, the girl leans forward, putting her arms under her chest, trying to make it look even bigger, half closing her eyes.

"Oh come on. How much is it really worth?" She asked seductively. "Surely you can cut me a deal?" She gave a wink for added effect.

Unfortunately, while it had the desired effect… her sex appeal only took off…

...a 1000 Jewels.

* * *

**[And then…]**

* * *

"Man, this place is awesome!" Ben said as he and Aaron wandered around the town, passing by other citizens who went about their daily routines.

"Ben, wandering around isn't gonna help us with our situation," Aaron interjected. "We've got no money, no place to live, and I'm hungry."

Ben could understand what his new friend was going through. Mostly because he had already eaten before he left for his new adventure. "I'm sure we can come up with a way to make some money. Just enough to get a bite to eat."

Aaron sighed, "I hope you're-" He was cut off by the sound of squealing girls. This drew the teens' attention down below from the bridge they were on as a crowd of women surrounded a lone man. They were also cheering a name, 'Salamander'.

"What the heck is going on down there?" Ben wondered aloud.

"No idea, probably something stupid." The red-themed Omnitrix Wielder shrugged.

The two stared at the crowd below in silence… until Ben spoke up, "Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah, surah, sure," Aaron replied with a shrug as he and his fellow changeling searched the area for some stairs to check out the crowd.

Once managed to get an appropriate distance to the crowd, the two heroes could make out a man in the center of the crowd. He was fairly tall with short blue hair, eyes, a tattoo above his right eye of two semi-circles connected together. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue cape over it, covered in patterns similar to that of a pirate ship's steering wheel. He had a pair of red striped pants rolled up at the ankles, revealing his black shoes. He also wore several gold bracelets with a few rings.

"This guy looks like a douche…" Aaron said aloud, which, unfortunately, drew the attention of the crowd of women that surrounded him. Each individual girl glared daggers at the red-themed superhero. "Oh, crap…"

"Time to run!" Ben pulled Aaron by the collar of his jacket as the superhero duo fled for their lives away from the crowd of bloodthirsty women. They pass by a pink-haired teen and a blue cat, who watched them run in surprise.

"Wonder what's up with them…" The boy said.

"Maybe they need to use the bathroom?" The cat suggested.

"There they are! Get them!" A woman cried out, drawing the attention of the pinkette and the cat until the boy suddenly found himself being pummeled by a crowd of women.

"What did I do!?" The boy cried out in despair as he was getting beaten up.

While the pink-haired boy was being attacked by rabid women, Ben and Aaron managed to slip away into another alleyway at the last second to escape their pursuers.

"Women… are nuts…" Aaron panted.

"You have no idea…" Ben gasped for much-needed air. "One time, girls that I dated or had a crush on me fought over me in a competition like I was a prize trophy."

"Alien and human chicks?" The red-themed hero inquired.

Ben blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah, how'd you know?"

"Same situation but with a whole lot more…" Aaron slumped.

"Dude, I don't know whether to envy you or feel bad for you," Ben said with a grimace.

"Yeah, well-" A low rumble echoed in the alley as Aaron looked down in slight embarrassment. "Perfect timing…"

Ben grinned then activated his Omnitrix. "Hang on, I think I know a way to solve our money problems." In a flash of green light, Diamondhead appeared once more as a few of his crystal spikes on his back grew longer before they fell off in pieces. Another flash of light later and Ben returned as he picked up the diamond pieces, shoving them in his pants pockets. "Come on, I think I saw a restaurant nearby on our way here." He said.

* * *

**[Later…]**

* * *

The alien duo found themselves seated at a restaurant with Aaron devouring everything off the menu with the table manners of a Vulpimancer. Ben watched in shock as he casually sipped a glass of water (a little upset that Earthland had no smoothies or chili fries).

"Dude, how much do you pack in?" Ben questioned.

In the midst of chewing, the black-haired teen looked at his fellow Changeling. "Ah rott (A lot)," He replied with food in his mouth.

"That is so gross…" The sight made Ben cringe in disgust.

"Fanks for da foo!" The duo looked over at another table with the same pink-haired teen and blue cat from before as they devoured mountains of food while a cute, busty blonde girl watched in comical surprise.

"Whoa, that's some appetite…" Ben gaped in awe.

"Yup, yup," said the cat, its cheeks filled with fish.

"Did that cat just talk…?" Aaron wondered aloud.

"In our line of work, that isn't even the strangest thing we've seen." Ben pointed out.

"So your names are Natsu and Happy? Well, nice to meet you two. Um, could you guys at least not make a mess?" The blonde girl said, sweatdropping.

The boy, Natsu, and the cat, Happy, ignored the blonde and continued to eat.

Aaron frowned at their behavior as he stood up from his seat and marched over to the table. Without even blinking, he slammed his fists down on their heads. Natsu and Happy sporting large lumps on their heads as they groan in pain.

"It's rude to ignore a lady, you punks," Aaron chastised the two.

"Uh, who are you?" The blonde questioned.

"Oh, I'm Aaron Jaeger," The red-themed changeling greeted. "May I ask for such a lovely girl's name?"

The girl's cheeks flushed pink before she gave the boy a smile, "My name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Aaron grinned.

"Uh, excuse me…" Ben said from behind his teammate.

"Oh right, my bad," Aaron chuckled sheepishly. "This is my comrade…"

"Ben Tennyson," The green-themed changeling greeted.

"Hello there," Lucy waved. She gestured to the recovering Natsu and Happy. "This is Happy and Natsu."

"Aye…" The duo groaned in slight agony.

"I can't believe that Salamander guy was using a type of magic called Charm!" Before the alien superheroes could ask what she meant, Lucy continued, "It's a spell that sways people's hearts in the magician's favor. Apparently, magic like that was banned years ago."

"So… it's like mind control?" Ben inquired.

"Yeah, something like that," Lucy replied with a grin.

Aaron frowned, "Mind control… that's a pretty pathetic thing to use."

"It's disgusting that he'd use magic to attract girls." Lucy ranted. The boys could honestly see that Lucy had a dislike for such illegal magic. "Though, thanks to you bumping into me, the Charm wore off," said Lucy to the four boys.

"But… we didn't do anything," Ben said.

"Well, we did lead a crowd of angry girls away from that Salamander guy." Aaron pointed out. "Good thing they were distracted by some random dude."

"THAT WAS YOU!" Natsu yelled, indignantly.

"Oh…" Ben winced.

"So, you're the sucker that got beat up," Aaron said nonchalantly. "My bad." He shrugged.

"You jerk! I oughta deck you right in your stupid face!" The pink-haired teen yelled.

"Come on, let's all calm down now." Ben stood in between the two to prevent any fighting.

"Yeah, how about we all just sit down, have a bite to eat, and just… talk?" Lucy offered with a nervous grin.

Natsu leveled one last glare at Aaron, who merely returned the gesture with an unimpressed expression, and sat back down in his seat as he continued to ravenously eat his meal with Happy.

"Well, now that we've all had a chance to take a breather, how about we do some chatting?" Ben added.

"Anyway, I may not look it, but I'm a mage myself," Lucy said, getting looks from the otherworldly teens.

"Ngeally (Really)?" Natsu asked, still stuffing food in his mouth.

"Dude, nasty…" Ben grimaced.

"Yup! Though, I'm not a member of any guild yet." Lucy said.

Ben and Aaron looked at each other then at Lucy, "What exactly is a guild?" They ask in unison.

Glad that someone is listening, Lucy replied. "Ah! A guild is an association for mages, which mediates jobs and information to wizards in them." The changelings nodded in understanding. With some excitement, Lucy continued, "But there are so many guilds around the world to join, and the really popular ones are hardest to join."

"Really? Like what?" Aaron inquired.

"There's this one place where many great mages gather; that's the guild I want to get into!" The blond teen gradually calmed down. "Oh, what should I do? The one I want to join might be pretty strict."

Ben shrugged, "You'll never know until you try." He encouraged. "That's what my grandpa always used to say when I was a kid."

Lucy smiled at the compliment. She then turned to Natsu and said, "Ah sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you?"

"Actually, I kinda would. My cousin is… a practitioner of magic." Ben stated.

"I know a few friends back home who use magic as well," Aaron added.

"Even so, I know I'll be able to join that guild! I bet I can get lots of jobs there." Lucy said as she looked out the window.

"Huh... that so..." says Natsu. It was obvious he wasn't really paying attention to what Lucy said, considering he was only focused on the food laid out in front of him.

"Wow. You sure talk a lot," Happy noted.

"You wanna get hit again?" Aaron warned while popping his knuckles.

Lucy quickly interjected, "By the way, Natsu; you said you were looking for someone?"

"Yeah, that's right! We heard Salamander was in town, but he wasn't the one we're looking for," he replied.

"He didn't look like a Salamander at all," Happy added.

"I was sure it was the real deal, too," Natsu said unhappily, as he ate a loaf of bread.

"Um, how could... a human look like a salamander?" questioned Lucy.

"Ah. Igneel isn't a human being. He's a dragon." Natsu answered calmly. When the words registered in Ben, Aaron, and Lucy's heads, they were quite shocked. Well, the latter of the three more than the former two.

"It's outrageous to think something like that would be in town!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Makes sense," Ben said. "A dragon would've burnt the whole town to the ground."

Natsu and Happy seemed to realize what Lucy and Ben meant as they gaped in shock.

"You two are pretty stupid, aren't you?" Aaron deadpanned.

"Hey!" The pinkette and the cat exclaimed in unison.

"Don't look so surprised! I can't believe you didn't even think of that," Lucy said to the duo. "Well, I need to get going. Take your time eating." She said, leaving some money on the table to pay for the two's meal. "Ben, Aaron, it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Aaron smirked and winked at the girl, who blushed slightly.

Natsu and Happy then got on their knees and called out their thanks. "Thank you for the meal!" thanked Natsu while on his knees in the middle of the pathway. Happy did the same.

"Don't, you're embarrassing me," Lucy yelped, surprised by the duo's actions. The restaurant filled with murmurs about what was transpiring. "I-it's fine, really. Besides, you helped me, too, so we're even now, right?" She then nervously thanked the two.

"But we didn't help anyone." "We're in your debt." the pinkette and his blue cat said, still on their knees.

Ben and Aaron glance at each other then shrugged.

"We better hit the road too," Ben said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out five taydenite shards then placed them on the table they were using to eat at. "Catch ya later, Natsu."

"Bye, you guys!" Natsu said with a grin as he waved at the two Omnitrix Wielders while Happy waved also and added, "Aye!"

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Paradox, who was watching the two changelings, checked his pocket watch once more. "Abd right on time. If a little two seconds late."

"Paradox," Amaterasu spoke, drawing the Time Walker's attention to the beautiful immortal. "You don't need to watch over them. They are perfectly safe."

The steampunk-based time hero sighed. "True, you are right, madam. However, I cannot help but feel protective of Master Tennyson. He's like the son I never had before."

Amaterasu smiled, "I know how you feel. Jaeger-sama has been quite an important person in my immortal life."

Paradox chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure he is. From what you've told me of his adventures, his feats differ from young Benjamin's own, yet they are no less impressive."

"Yes, Jaeger-sama has been a great hero of my home dimension." The immortal woman giggled.

"Well now, shall we continue our observations at a later date? We still have other priorities to attend to." Paradox said as he glanced one last time at Ben and Aaron, who seemed to be following Lucy. "Best of luck, young ones."

With that said, he and Amaterasu vanished in a burst of blue light.

* * *

**[Park]**

* * *

"Why are we following her?" Ben asked.

"Because she knows more about this world than we do, Tennyson," Aaron answered. "Besides, aren't you interested in these guilds she's talking about?"

The green-themed changeling thought about it then nodded, "A little, yeah."

"So… what's your universe like?" Aaron inquired.

"Oh, well, I'm the Hero of the Multiverse and I've beaten a ton of different bad guys," Ben explained.

"So the usual bit," The black-haired teen remarked. "Guess that's not really much different."

"Tell me about it…" Ben mumbled.

"Hey, I see her!" Aaron gestured ahead to Lucy, who was sitting on a bench with a magazine in her hands.

"Lucy!" Ben called out, getting the blonde girl's attention.

"Oh, hi there, Ben, Aaron," Lucy greeted the boys. "Do you need anything?"

"You said you're a mage, right?" Aaron asked.

Lucy nodded. The latter then wondered, "Why? Are you looking to learn magic or something?"

"Uh, not really. We were a little curious about these guilds you mentioned." Ben admitted.

"You said you're looking for a particular guild as well, right?" Aaron asked. "Can you tell us what it is?"

"Oh, the guild I'm talking about is a place called Fairy Tail. It's the number one guild in all of Fiore." Lucy replied.

"Fairy Tail?" Ben and Aaron repeated in confusion.

Lucy handed a magazine over to the superhero duo, who took it to see a picture of the Fairy Tail Mages… or at least, the _females_ of Fairy Tail.

Aaron's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. "Holy shock! These women are hot!"

"You can say that again…" Ben said with his cheeks burning a bright red when he spotted a particular woman with long white hair in a bikini. "They're like supermodels."

"I know, right? Mirajane is so pretty!" Lucy gushed then sat back down on the bench. "I wonder how you get into a guild anyway? Make an appointment or something?" She pondered.

"Sign me up if there are beautiful girls like her…" Aaron muttered as he took mental pictures of the bikini-clad Mirajane.

"Dude, seriously?" Ben gave his comrade a look.

"What? Don't judge me. You were thinking it too." Aaron retorted.

Lucy giggled. "Still, the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail," She smiled. "They're just the coolest!"

"Ho~? You say you want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" A familiar voice (to the girl) rang out.

Popping out of the bushes was none other than the blue-haired man from before. "S-Salamander!?" Lucy recognized.

"Hey, it's that douche again." Aaron pointed out, getting a look of irritation from Salamander while Ben quietly chuckled.

Ignoring the boys at the moment, Salamander returned his gaze to Lucy with a charming grin, "I've been looking all over for you, miss." He smirked. "I want to personally invite you to the party I'm holding on my yacht."

Lucy looked at the man in disgust, "Sorry, your Charm spell won't work on me anymore! That thing's weakness is awareness." She pointed out. "Doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Heh, just as I thought. Smart and beautiful." Salamander chuckled. "No matter, the invitation still stands for you." He said, before glancing at the alien superheroes. "They, on the other hand, aren't invited. I have no need for third wheels."

"Why I oughta…!" Aaron reared his fist back about to punch the man but Ben held the black-haired teen back.

"No, Aaron," Ben said. "This scumbag isn't worth it."

Salamander reared back in shock. "Scumbag? Why would you say something so cruel…?"

"Probably because using Charm magic to ensnare women makes you pretty pathetic," Aaron remarked with a scowl. "So yeah, scumbag."

"Now, now. Don't get offended. I only did that to promote my material for what they'll see. But can you really blame me?" He shrugged.

"Yes/Yeah," Ben and Aaron replied in unison, making the man deflate.

"Even today shows that famous wizards are nothing more than jerks." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly, Salamander decided to make an offer, "You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, correct? But haven't you heard of Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's great wizards?" He said to the trio.

"E-Eh!? You mean _the_ Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy gasped.

"That's correct." He nodded. "Why else would I promote myself so openly?" He pointed out. "And if you wanna join, I could put in a good word for you. All I ask is for you to join me on my yacht tonight. Simple as that."

The blonde girl beamed, "Of course I will go if it means to join!"

"Lucy, are you serious about this?" Aaron inquired.

"If it means I'll join Fairy Tail, then of course!" She beamed.

"Heh, very well. Then I'll see you later, Lucy dear." Salamander said before he flew away on a trail of purple fire.

"What a creep…" Ben said dryly.

Lucy stood there in awe before blinking, "Crap! He got me with a pseudo-charm!" She groaned but sighed, "Well, at least I have a chance with getting into the Guild." She then looks at her new friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"I wanted to punch that guy in the face… really, _really_ bad." Aaron admitted with a frown.

"As I said, he isn't worth it." Ben pointed out. "But anyways, are you sure you wanna go to this party, Lucy?"

"Of course I am. This could be my chance to get into Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with a beaming smile.

Ben rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers, "Then just in case, we'll sneak aboard his ship and make sure he doesn't do anything to you."

"Huh? But… how are you gonna get inside?" The blonde inquired.

The two Omnitrix Wielders glanced at each other with knowing grins then back at Lucy, "We'll take care of that."

"Uh… okay?" The girl blinked in confusion.

* * *

**[Late At Night]**

* * *

Natsu was leaning against the railing as he stares at the stars while Happy stares out at the ocean. "Hey, isn't that the ship Salamander's party is at?" Happy pointed.

Natsu looked at the ship from the distance but just from seeing it, he covered his mouth, the feeling of wanting to vomit. "Gonna hurl…" He said.

"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it," Happy assured.

"Look! Isn't that Salamander's ship?" Happy looked to his left to see a group of girls who were also looking at the ship.

"I wish I had gone," Another girl said.

"Salamander?" The third girl raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know him?" The other asked. "He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town!"

Natsu and Happy though heard this, gaining an angered glare, "Huh? Fairy Tail?" He muttered. He then turned to the ship before covering his mouth, "Ugh… gonna hurl…"

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

* * *

As night fell, Lucy had already boarded the ship in a lovely red dress while Ben and Aaron hid in the treeline watching from the shadows.

"Okay, Lucy's on board the ship," Aaron said as he activated his Omnitrix. "Now we just need to sneak in ourselves."

Ben smirked, "I have the perfect guy for that." Activating his own Omnitrix, the brunette slapped his hand down on the dial as a flash of green light erupted from Ben's position. Ben had disappeared and in his place was a blue and black moth humanoid alien that unfurled the cloak around him to reveal the large wings on his back. On his chest is the green symbol of the Omnitrix.

"**Big Chill!"** The Necrofriggian said in a raspy voice.

"A Necrofriggian, huh?" Aaron remarked. "Cool. Let me show you mine." He pressed down on his own Omnitrix. In a flash of red light, Aaron was gone and in his place was an alien that Ben had never seen before. For one, it looked like a humanoid cyborg alien ninja with a sleek helm that looked like it resembled an insect's head or a wolf's due to the two horns on his head along with the many red glowing energy lights on his black, white, and red suit. The symbol of the Omnitrix was emblazoned on the left shoulder guard of the new alien in red.

"**Electrolight!"** The new alien cried out with a synthetic tune in his voice.

"Whoa, what kind of alien is that?" Big Chill inquired.

"Voltarian, energy beings that require an insulated bio suit to physically move. Not only that…" Electrolight leaped onto a tree branch with agility on par with an actual ninja. "But I've got stealth on my side."

"Cool," Big Chill comments as he goes transparent and flies towards the boat while Electrolight follows him.

* * *

**[Salamander's Yacht]**

* * *

"So… It was Lucy right?" Salamander said, sitting on a nice couch with Lucy being in front of him. "That's a very lovely name."

"T-Thanks…" She smiled nervously.

"It'd like to toast to your beauty." He informed, pouring a glass as he handed it to her, "Now… Drink up! Savor the taste of the beverage."

She inwardly gawked as she began to keep it together, realizing he is trying to use that spell again. "I-I'm not falling for that again."

"Huh?" Salamander blinked.

"Don't play coy. I know you're trying to use sleep magic on me." Lucy said, pointing to the other ring on his finger.

"Heh, very impressive my dear. I'll admit, you're very clever." Salamander chuckled, amused.

"Don't get any ideas," She warned. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your woman."

"You're quite a handful… aren't you?" Salamander chuckled, "But I'm afraid it's too late." He said. In moments the door to the room opens up, revealing several men carrying the women that were on board into the room.

Seeing this shocked Lucy, "What is this?" She demanded, seeing the girls unconscious.

"You see, I only drew you in because I plan to sell you and the others as we make our trip to Bascou." He informed, "It was easy as pie to drag you in."

"You…" Lucy growled, reaching for her special Keys but Salamander used his magic to stop her, disarming her from using them, the Gate Keys landed in his hand.

"Gate Keys huh?" Salamander noted, "A Celestial Wizard! I haven't seen those in a long time. But, only the wizard who's contracted to these keys can use them. So they're useless to me." He said before he tossed them out the window. "Whoops, my fingers slipped."

"You… You're using magic to take advantage of others… You're the worst wizard alive!" Lucy yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Then it's time for them to cool off," An eerie voice spoke, causing a cold shiver to run down Lucy's spine. Appearing, as if from thin air, was a blue and black moth man with green eyes and an hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Moth monster!" Lucy cried out in fear.

"That's hurtful…" Big Chill sweatdropped.

Salamander looked at his minions, "Stop waiting around and destroy that thing!" He ordered.

Big Chill looked at the approaching thugs with disinterest then inhaled deeply until he exhaled out a blast of subzero cold, freezing the crooks in place.

"Now that's what I call a 'cold shoulder'," Big Chill quipped.

"Ugh, dude, really?" A synthetic voice spoke, drawing Salamander's, Lucy's, and Big Chill's attention to the window, revealing the alien ninja, Electrolight. "That quip was terrible."

"I don't see you making anything up for fun." The Necrofriggian retorted.

"Another monster!?" Salamander exclaimed then snapped his fingers as several more of his thugs came inside. "Kill those freaks!"

"Oh, get shocked." Electrolight coldly remarked as red electricity surged through his arms then unleashed a blast of lightning that shocked five of the thugs until they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now it's your turn." Big Chill eerily said as he furled his wings around his body, resembling a cloak.

_***CRASH***_

All attention went to the side as a familiar salmon-haired teen emerged from the smoke. "H-Hey…" He panted, looking pale. But as the boat gently rocked, his pale face turned green, "I'm gonna hurl…"

"You are so lame!" Lucy exclaimed in comical shock.

"This idiot again?" Electrolight deadpanned.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here, Lucy," Happy said as they saw him now flying above the hole, with two wings on him. Two freaking wings!

"Okay, _that_ is freaky." Big Chill said.

"Whoa, Natsu, there are monsters here!" Happy exclaimed.

"You're one to talk, you flying feline!" Electrolight shot back.

"Geh! I don't care! Get these idiots!" Salamander ordered.

"Happy, you know what to do." Natsu stood up.

"Aye!" Happy saluted before his tail wraps around Lucy's waist and actually lifts her up and begins to fly away. "Hold on tight!"

"W-Wait! What about Natsu and those two monsters?"

"I can only carry one person," Happy informed.

"Shoot them down! If they reach the mainland, the council we'll know and we'll be caught!" Salamander ordered, sending a large fireball at the two in the sky.

Electrolight reacted instantly as he leaped into the air then conjured a shield composed of pure electricity that stopped the fireball. "Attacking a lady from behind? Now I'm really gonna hurt you." He said, popping his knuckles.

In the sky, Lucy begins to look around, "Say, Happy! Drop me in the water! I need to get my keys!" She said to Happy.

"But there's something I have to tell you." And just in time as the wings disappear. "My transformation stopped."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She cried out as the two crashed into the waters below. While she began to swim, Happy landed on a rock.

She swam down to retrieve her keys, and the miracle of miracles, it was her Spirit Keys! She surfaced holding up one of them and then summoned one of her spirits, Aquarius. She appeared, then turned to Lucy.

"NEVER. Lose those keys AGAIN. What do you need?"

Lucy gestured a the ship. "It's a slave ship. We can't allow it to leave!"

Aquarius nodded, and producing an absolutely tremendous wave, she sent it towards the boat… but got Lucy and Happy caught in it as well.

"Hey! Don't wash me away with it!" Lucy cried out.

Once the ship washed ashore, Salamander and his goons landed on the sand while Natsu, Electrolight, and Big Chill crumbled in a different area.

"That… sucked…" The Voltarian groaned before in a flash of red light he reverted back into Aaron.

"I should've gone transparent…" Big Chill tried to calm the unease within his stomach but failed. "Gonna hurl…" Without warning, he vomits off-screen. In a flash of green light, Big Chill is replaced by Ben, who wiped his mouth of any remaining bile.

Natsu, after recovering from his motion sickness, stood at the top of the boat, glaring down at Salamander with unbridled hatred and a need to fight. "You… You claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?" He questioned the man.

"Yeah, so what?" 'Salamander' responded. "Get them, damn it!" He ordered his grunts.

Natsu's glare increased as a frown formed. He grabbed his red coat and tossed it aside then punched each thug away with ease as if they were nothing but flies. As he does so, a red tattoo is revealed on his right arm. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. And I've never seen you before!" He exclaimed.

Hearing this, Lucy's eyes widened. "Fairy Tail…!"

"T-That symbol!" One of the grunts noticed, "This is bad, he's the real deal, Bora!"

"Geh! Don't call me by my real name, you idiot!" The fake Salamander, Bora, exclaimed.

"Bora. As in Bora the Prominence," Happy realized with a frown of his own. "I've heard of him… He was a member of the Titan Nose Guild before being kicked out for bad behavior."

"So the guy went from a guild member to a scumbag slaver," Aaron said, hearing the cat's explanation. "I knew I should've punched him in the face."

"Well, we're here now. And we'll stop him right here and now." Ben remarked as he and Aaron stood beside Natsu, glaring down at Bora.

"Wait, Ben? Aaron? How'd you guys get here?" Lucy cried out in confusion.

"You'll see soon enough, Lucy," Aaron replied as he activated his Omnitrix then cycled through his own list of aliens then slapped the core down as he disappeared in a flash of red light.

Ben's own Omnitrix activated as the brunette turned the dial. "It's Hero Time!" He slapped his hand down on the core as he disappeared in a burst of green light.

In Ben's place is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that was capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. On his chest is the Omnitrix symbol in green.

"**NRG!"** The Prypiatosian-B cried out in a Russian accent.

In Aaron's place is a prism rock-based alien with a diamond and ruby color scheme. He had large wings on his back, ruby orbs that connected his limbs together, a red helmet that covered his featureless face, a chest plate, and a bottom piece of the same ruby coloring. On his chest plate is the Omnitrix in red.

"**Flashback!"** The new alien declared with no moving mouth or visible eyes.

"Whoa…" Natsu looked at the two superheroes in both shock and awe.

"Now then… who wants the first beatdown?" NRG asked, slamming his fist into his armored palm.

Bora looked at the Fairy Tail wizard and the two superheroes… then called out, "Destroy them!"

"Typical…" NRG shook his head.

"Bad guys just can't say anything original," Flashback remarked.

"Well, I don't care who the hell he is! I'm not letting this dirtbag get away with dirtying the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Natsu declared.

"What are you guys gonna do about it? Stop me?" Bora smirked mockingly at the heroes, **"Prominence Typhoon!"** A blast of fire shot out from a symbol in front of him. Natsu grinned, standing in front of the blast as the fire engulfed him, shocking Lucy and the alien heroes.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Is he insane!?" Flashback exclaimed.

"Gross," Natsu's voice was heard from within the flames. "Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Everyone (except Happy) watched, gobsmacked, as Natsu began to _devour_ the flames. Literally, devour. The fire disappeared into his mouth and down towards his stomach.

"I see it… but I don't believe it…" NRG said, equally shocked.

"That guy can't be human…" Flashback muttered.

"Fire won't work on Natsu," Happy informed Lucy and the superhero duo.

"I've never seen anything like that…" Lucy said, a bit terrified.

Natsu strolled towards Bora and his slave dealing gang, "Now I've got a fire in my belly that's just raging to burst!" He slammed his fists together as a magic circle in the form of a dragon appeared in front of him.

"What's he doing?" NRG wondered.

"Here goes!" Natsu's cheeks began to puff up. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Then he opened his breath to release a powerful fire attack that would be similar to a Pyronite. The fire blast struck several of the slavers in a massive explosion, knocking several out.

"Well, can't let him have all the fun," NRG remarked as he dropped from his perch and landed heavily in the sand, firing a blast of radiation from the grill of his helmet, which knocked down five of the thugs with each blast.

"Get the other one! He doesn't look so strong!" One of the slavers declared as they charged Flashback with swords and daggers. The alien folded his arms across his chest as one of them slash at his neck…

***CLANG***

...which was promptly stopped when the blade snapped in half at the mere contact of Flashback's neck.

"What the heck!?" The slaver exclaimed.

"Silicon-based body. I can't be hurt by swords." Flashback said with amusement.

"Ehehe… this is gonna hurt, isn't it?" The slaver nervously chuckled.

"Yep," Flashback remarked as he punched the man right in the face, knocking him out. He looked at the rest of the minions, who all seemed to realize they were in trouble. "Who's next?"

Meanwhile, Natsu unleashed another blast of fire magic that burnt all but Bora by the flames.

"Guh! Take this!" He shouted, sending rains of fire on the ground, as some hit Natsu while others missed, hit the ground, as some begin to make their way towards Lucy.

NRG punched another thug before he noticed the flames, "Lucy, run!" He called out.

The blonde girl could only gape in terror as the flames drew closer to her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for any form of pain.

"I don't think so," Flashback declared as he appeared in front of Lucy. "Absorb!" At his declaration, his glass-like body shined then the flames… disappeared within his body.

"Whoa, how did you-" NRG tried to say but Flashback quickly interjected.

"Flashback's species absorb various forms of energy into their bodies…" His arms began to glow purple. "And I can also… redirect that energy back at my enemies."

"Oh, so that's why he's called Flashback." NRG realized.

"Exactly," Flashback aimed his hands at Bora then blasted him with overcharged fire. The attack struck the slaver, sending him right to the ground.

"H-How… How are you able to even do that?!" Bora demanded.

"Heh, it's my type of magic," Natsu grinned, his fists igniting in flames.

"B-Bora… that spiky salmon hair, scale-like scarf… H-He's the real Salamander!"

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "He's Salamander?"

This seemed to horrify Bora, realizing he is against the real Salamander! Natsu literally leaps into the air and delivered a fiery punch, sending the criminal to the ground.

"Hey, Ben! Aaron! Finish him up! Make it a big bang!" Natsu grinned. "I wanna see your strength."

The two alien heroes looked at one another.

"Think you can do it?" Flashback asked.

"Please, I save entire multiverse. I do it." NRG answered with a hint of amusement as he fired a beam of nuclear energy at Flashback, who began to absorb the power into his body.

"Keep going! I need more power!" Flashback said as his glass-like body began to glow red from the build-up of energy he was containing.

The Prypiatosian-B released a cry as he poured more of his power into his ally, who absorbed so much that he looked like NRG's uncontained alien form.

"Oh no…" Bora paled as he stared at the glowing Flashback.

"Have a little taste of this…" Flashback said in amusement as he aimed one hand at the slaver. **"Nuclear Return!"** He unleashes a nuclear blast right at Bora, who squealed in fear before the attack hit him dead-on.

***BOOOOOOOM***

A massive explosion engulfed the entirety of the beach. Once the smoke cleared, Bora was left in a smoking heap, completely unconscious.

"That's the end of that." Flashback dusted his hands off before in a flash of red light, he transformed back into Aaron.

"Dude, that was awesome," NRG compliments as he turned into a flash of green light then returned into Ben. "Where'd you learn that move?"

"Video games," Aaron admitted.

"But, uh…" Ben looked around the area, gesturing to the destruction their fight with Bora and his slavers resulted in. "We _may_ have overdone it a bit."

"Meh, wouldn't be the first time," Aaron shrugged.

Ben thought about it then shrugged. "Yeah, you got a point there." He looked down at the unconscious criminals. "So… shouldn't there be the police force?"

Just then the five hear the sounds of heavy metal footsteps heading their way. Looking to their right, they see a large army-sized force of men wielding spears and shields in blue and gold striped uniforms that were heading their way.

"What's with the walking tin cans?" Ben wondered.

"The military?!" Lucy says in shock.

"Oh crud," Aaron sighed. "Just what we need. More unnecessary distractions."

Before the superheroes and Lucy knew it, the girl was suddenly grabbed by Natsu, who dragged the blonde by the hand. Aaron and Ben reacted on instinct and followed after them.

"Natsu, what are you doing!?" The Celestial Wizard exclaimed.

"Well, you did say you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you Lucy?" Natsu said with a grin.

"You couldn't have given us a warning that you were leaving us behind?!" Aaron exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah, not cool, dude!" Ben shouted.

Natsu smirked, "Hey, Ben, Aaron, why don't you two join us as well? You were seriously awesome back there! Plus, I can get my chance to fight you guys!"

Lucy giggled while Happy sighed, "Just like Natsu to think about fighting again…"

Ben grinned. "Don't come crying to me when you lose, buddy!"

"Heh," Aaron scoffed. "I don't plan on losing to you, Natsu."

"Then let's go! TO FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu shouted as he, Happy, Lucy, Ben, and Aaron left the town of Hargeon… on the path to Magnolia… and Fairy Tail.

* * *

**[Meanwhile]**

* * *

Watching our heroes flee for their lives was a figure cloaked in darkness, "It would seem Tennyson has arrived in Earthland." The figure remarked.

"And it would seem that Aaron X has been brought along as well," Another voice, this one more feminine and seductive, added.

"Irrelevant," The figure stated. "Even if Ben 10 and Aaron X were to join forces against us, they are still powerless to stop us."

The female voice softly giggled, "Your track record with Ben Tennyson isn't exactly good. You've lost every time you've encountered the boy."

The figure growled, "It doesn't matter. In this dimension, I have ultimate power. Before, I was outmatched against him. However…" They looked at their hand, which pulsed with energy thanks to the Etherano in the air. "I've obtained the strength to crush Tennyson and anyone who would _dare_ challenge my might."

"Yes, yes, destroy Tennyson and all that." The female figure waved it off. "As long as you stay away from Jaeger then our partnership will continue because I want to have the pleasure of dealing the killing blow myself to him."

"Agreed. For now, our observations will continue until then." The figure let their gaze linger on the disappearing form of Tennyson before they left followed by the female figure until she stopped and looked back.

"Your doom is at hand, Aaron X. You and your allies will fall… in due time," The woman laughed maniacally as she vanished in a burst of rose petals.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter of the story. Now, at first, I had no idea how to proceed with this since I've read many great stories that featured Ben 10 in Earthland. So I decided to ask the author of one of my favorite crossovers, Ultimate10. And he gave me the advice I needed to write this so a big thank-you to him for the help.**

**Now to explain Ben's appearance in this, he is based on his Omniverse version. However, most of his aliens will be based on his Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse versions.**

**Oh, and Aaron? His universe does retain the same alien species as Ben but his playlist has aliens that Ben doesn't have (and probably never will). They will follow the same art style as Ben's own alien incarnations.**

**At some point in the story, I will be bringing in two characters (one from Ben's dimension and one from Aaron's) to act as a backup when the going gets tough. Or I might not do that.**

**In the meantime, I'll be busy over the weekend because I was chosen to beta test the Code Vein video game produced by Bandai Namco. After that, I'll be back in college classes over the summer but I will do my best to upload my other stories.**

**Review and comment on this chapter. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, sucka!**

**Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

_**Omnitrix Database:**_

* * *

**Voltarian (Electrolight): **Hailing from the planet Voltar in the Andromeda Galaxy, Voltarians are bioelectric energy beings that are required to live in special insulated suits which allows them to retain a physical form. Because they are energy beings, they are incapable of suffering from hunger or dehydration. Voltarians have control over electricity and can utilize it to either attack, defend, or even to recover from injuries. At peak physical condition within their insulated suits, they are quite agile and possess superhuman speed and strength. If their suits are in any way ruptured, they run the risk of losing their physical forms and thus avoid combat unless strictly necessary.

Appearance: Based on the Volt Warframe from the Warframe video game with the Arrester Helmet as a head and the Immortal Skin for added color.

* * *

**Prismite (Flashback):** Prismites originate from a small moon near Petropia. Like the Petrosapiens and Crystalsapiens, they are a silicon-based lifeform that allows them to survive the age of time and the void of space. Their bodies are composed of a high-density reflective material that gives them a glass-like appearance. They are capable of altering their bodies to any form that they desire such as weapons or even alter their body appearance to mimic their surroundings. Prismites can also absorb any form of energy that hits their bodies and once they absorb enough energy they can redirect it back like a glass panel. If they suffer damage in any possible way, they can slowly regenerate back into their prime condition. Their bodies are not invulnerable, despite their durability, since their forms can be cracked or even shattered by ultra-high-pitched sonic vibrations or hit with enough force.

Appearance: Based on Elemental HERO Prisma.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to "The Fairy Heroes".**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Fairy Tail or Ben 10. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

**The Fairy Heroes**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Welcome to Fairy Tail!

* * *

**[Magnolia]**

* * *

Morning has dawned in the town as Natsu led the other teens to the Fairy Tail Guild. Along the way, Lucy asked the Omnitrix duo about their various transformations. Though Ben and Aaron had to lie a bit since neither of them could explain it to the blonde girl that the source of their powers came from the DNA of over a million alien species. Regardless, their transformations awed the girl when she heard them mention they had control over a million different creatures.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy says.

Lucy, Ben, and Aaron gaped in silent awe at the structure in front of them. The building consists of three floors and incorporated several architectonic styles that Enrique recognizes. It took the shape of a pagoda with each floor being smaller than the one below. The roofs had extremely long, arched tiles lined up with one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest rooftop, the summit sat a simple round dome.

Natsu grinned, walking to the doors and smashing them wide open, "I'M HOME!" He cried out within the guild. Some of the guild members greeted Natsu and Happy while Lucy and the Omnitrix heroes walked into the building, amazed at the sheer size of it.

"Whoa…" Ben said in awe.

"This place is awesome," Aaron added.

Natsu approached a buck-toothed man sitting at a table with a mug of beer. "Yo Natsu. I heard what went down at Hargeon. Ya really did-" The man was promptly interrupted when Natsu kicked him in the face.

"Wait, why'd you do that?!" Lucy and Ben exclaimed while Aaron watched with disinterest.

"The information you gave me on Salamander was fake!" The pinkette yelled.

"How was I supposed to know? Those were just rumors I heard!" was the man's reply.

"What did you say!?"

"You wanna go!?"

Before Lucy and the Changelings knew it, the two males began to fight as tables were sent everywhere. And in mere moments the whole guild began to fight with one another, causing chaos, bodies, and furniture to fly everywhere.

"This… this is insane…" Ben gaped, feeling overwhelmed by the craziness happening around him.

Aaron shrugged, "Meh, not the worst thing I've been in."

"We've actually made it to Fairy Tail," Lucy says happily.

"ARE YOU IGNORING THIS!?" The Omnitrix Wielders cried out in comical shock.

"So Natsu's back?" A young man said. The two boys and the blonde girl took notice of the young man who looks to be around their age with no shirt on, a necklace and the Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral and his expression showed that of anger but the one thing that caused Lucy to yelp in shock was the fact that the young man… only has his boxers on.

"Put some pants on, dude!" Ben cried out as Lucy covered her eyes.

"Great, a stripper…" Aaron deadpanned.

"Seems that I wasn't the only one to notice he didn't have his clothes on," A feminine voice said. The trio glance at the source but the moment they did, the boys did a spit take as a blush appeared on their faces.

On the stool was a woman with an ample bust, slightly tan skin with long brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of capri pants with two bands hanging on each leg, a light pink belt hanging loosely around the waist and high heeled sandals. Even more, was the light blue bikini top she was wearing as she held onto a barrel of wine. This is Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's best drinker.

_'That barrel is huge!' _Ben and Aaron thought in unison then gaped in shock as the woman actually drank from the barrel.

"How pathetic. Look at you guys, in the middle of the day, shouting like a bunch of spoiled brats." And in walked a tall, white-haired man named Elfman. His outfit reminded Ben of a Japanese high-school hooligan. This guy believes any problem can be solved with your fists. "Wanna see a real man? Let me show ya."

"Please don't tell me he's encouraging them," Lucy said while Ben and Aaron sweatdropped.

Before they knew it, the giant of a man was sent flying by Natsu and Gray.

"Okay, now THAT is just sad," Lucy remarked, sweatdropping at what just transpired.

"Huh, it's gotten quite loud in here."

The Celestial Wizard and the two Changelings turned around to see an orange-haired teen sitting at a table with girls beside him. This man is Loke, a lady-killer and someone high ranked on the bachelor's list.

"That dude looks like a chump," Aaron stated.

"I thought he looked like a mascot," Ben added.

A stray cup flew into Loke's forehead, sending him off his seat. One of the girls with him asked if he was alright, but he shrugged it off and was about to jump into the fray himself. The two impressed girls wish him luck, but the Omnitrix heroes and Lucy were not amused.

The latter got a magazine out and crossed Loke's face, another image of a Fairy Tail mage corrupted.

Sighing, Lucy too wondered if this was the right choice. "This place is completely nuts. Guys, are we the only normal ones here?"

"I don't even know what translates to normal anymore." Ben sweatdropped.

"Hello there! Are you new here?" The trio looks to see a girl that they immediately recognize (the boys for different reasons). The young woman has long white hair with curls slightly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest with a voluptuous figure that matched Lucy's. She had a short upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, the chest adorned by a large pink bow with similar colored trimmings along with wearing high-heeled shoes.

"Oh my gosh! It's the one and only Mirajane!" Lucy squealed in excitement like the fangirl she is.

"Oh man, she's hotter in person…" Ben muttered with a heavy blush.

"_Mama mia…_" Aaron gaped at the snowy-haired beauty, equally stupefied by Mirajane's looks.

The blonde girl then pointed out the ongoing fight happening in the background. "Um, shouldn't someone try to stop this or something?" she said.

Mirajane herself looked at what was going on. "This happens a lot, so I just let it go. Besides-" and she was abruptly interrupted when Elfman was thrown right into her. "-it's more fun this way." she managed to say before passing out, a bump evident on her head.

The boys and girl could see Mirajane's spirit rising from her body.

"Ahhh! Don't die, Mirajane!" Lucy cried out.

Before Ben or Aaron could try and put an end to the fight, Gray suddenly crashed into Lucy.

Natsu could be seen snickering as he twirled around an article of clothing. One that was quite familiar…

"Wait, aren't those-" Ben was about to comment before he was interrupted by Gray.

"Damn it, Natsu! Give me my shorts back!" The teen growled as he stood up… buck-naked.

"KYAAH!" Lucy shrieked as she quickly covers her eyes with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Oh, come on! That ain't right!" Aaron cried out as he shielded his eyes.

"Natsu, what is wrong with you!?" Ben exclaimed, covering his eyes with one arm.

Gray then noticed the blonde and the other two guys in the room as he approached Lucy, ignoring the fact he was naked. "Excuse me, miss. Mind if I borrow your underwear?"

On reflex, Ben and Aaron kicked the nude young man in the face, "DON'T ASK HER THAT, PERVERT!" They comically yelled angrily.

Out of nowhere, Loke picked up Lucy in a bridal fashion. "How rude of these guys. Don't they know a woman has needs-" And with that, Elfman uppercuts Loke, the former yelling something about men and fists. Natsu then kicked Elfman away, telling him to "Get lost!" Happy let out an "Aye" at his friend's statement.

"Ugh, look how noisy it is. So much for having a relaxing drink." Cana said from the bar, not even looking at the brawl. She then turned around, holding a glowing blue card. "Alright, it's about time this came to an end."

And in response to Cana's statement, the others were ready to use their own magic too, with magic seals appearing on their arms or hands.

"Alright, I've had enough," Aaron growled as he activated his Omnitrix.

"Me too. Time to introduce these guys to Humungousaur!" Ben said with a frown as he readied his own Omnitrix for a fight.

Lucy held up Happy like a human (or feline) shield as she looked at the scene completely terrified.

However, before anyone could use their magic (or turn into an alien), a giant foot stomped in the middle of the brawl.

"That's enough! Will you fools stop bickering like children!" the large dark figure said. His appearance made everyone pause before anything could happen.

"That's huge!" Lucy remarked, who also looked like she was gonna cry.

"Humungousaur huge!" Ben gaped in both shock and awe.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here, Master," Mirajane said. Apparently, she looked better now and still had that warm smile on her face.

"Wait, Master?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right!?" Aaron exclaimed, equally surprised.

"Haha! Everyone backed down! Guess this round is all mi-" Natsu was about to claim his 'victory' - that is until the giant stomped on him.

Lucy, Ben, and even Aaron released girlish squeaks as they held each other in pure terror when the giant leveled his gaze upon them.

"Hm? What's this? We have some newcomers?" He asked.

"Ah, yes!" Lucy said quickly; it was evident she was quite intimidated by the sight of the Master. Ben and Aaron vigorously nodded, unable to utter a sound.

The guild Master suddenly let out a shout, though it looked like he was letting out energy. In an instant, the Master shrunk into a small old man. He wore a hat with what looked like pointy ears, as well as a shirt and jacket with clogs.

"Nice to meet you three," He said, raising his right hand in greeting.

"Whoa, he's tiny!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I… did not see that coming," Aaron admitted, getting over his brief act of fear.

"Whoa, that was so cool," Ben admitted with a wide grin. "Is he really in charge of this place?"

"He certainly is. This is Makarov, the current Master of Fairy Tail." Mirajane answered, her usual smile still on her face.

The superhero duo and their blonde companion watched as the Master jumped high, doing a few flips towards the railing on the second floor. The boys snickered when Makarov accidentally hit his head, but he straightened himself up and he cleared his throat. They noticed he was holding a pile of papers behind his back.

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of rascals! Look at this paperwork the council sent me!" Makarov yells as he presents a large stack of papers in his left hand. "All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Just as he was about to blow his top off, "However…" The papers soon catch on fire. "Screw the council!" He tossed the ball of fire aside, making Natsu leap into the air to eat it.

Lucy stared at the old man in awe while Ben and Aaron watched stoically.

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power but is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us." He stated. "With the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form!"

_'Dude's got a way with words,'_ Ben said mentally to himself.

"It takes a strong mind and the ability to focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

The guild members cheer happily as they all do the same Fairy Tail pose along with Makarov as they soon begin to help rebuild what was trashed. Makarov soon jumped off and landed near the bar.

"Sorry about all that. Had to do something to get them to remember their place." Makarov said, "So, what brings you, youngsters, here?"

"I would like to join Fairy Tail! It's what I always wanted to do since I arrived here!" Lucy beamed.

"Ah, and what of you, young men?"

Ben folded his arms behind his head with a grin, "We've come to join as well." He said.

"We're pretty interested in learning about the wizards of Fairy Tail and the magic they use," Aaron said with his arms folded across his chest.

Makarov nodded, "Very well. Mirajane can help you out with the rest." He informed the barmaid, who nodded and shuffled over to the back to grab something. "In the meantime, why don't you kids take a load off and relax?"

"Sure, thanks, old man," Aaron said with a smirk.

* * *

**[And then…]**

* * *

After that was all sorted out, Ben, Lucy, and Aaron were going to get their Fairy Tail guild stamps. The two Omnitrix Wielders watched as Mirajane stamped Lucy's hand. "There you go. Now you're officially a member of the Fairy Tail guild." The barmaid said.

The blond girl was ecstatic that she finally joined the guild of her dreams as she beheld the pink color of her guild mark.

"Now it's your turn, Ben," Mirajane said as the brunette stepped forward. "So, which color would you like?" the white-haired girl asked.

"Green for me, please," Ben said.

Mira nodded and put the stamp down into a pad and held it up, the stamp now changed to emerald green. "And where would you like it?" She asked.

Ben rolled up his left sleeve and presented his shoulder, "Right here, Mira."

Mira nodded and stamped his shoulder, leaving a green Fairy Tail mark with a black outline.

"Awesome," Ben said with a grin.

Mira giggled then turned her gaze to Aaron, who had his arms crossed. "And you, Aaron?"

"Crimson for me." He said as he began to remove his jacket and shirt to show off the pale skin beneath. The girls and Ben noticed that Aaron's torso possessed a long wicked scar that originated from his heart and went down to his stomach. Aaron gestured to the area over his heart. "And I would like for my mark to be right here."

Mira wanted to question about the scar but she believed it to be Aaron's business as she changed the color of the guild stamp to a crimson red then pressed it against the young man's pectoral, leaving behind a crimson Fairy Tail mark with a black outline.

With the stamping done, Aaron quickly shuffled his shirt and jacket back on. "And now I'm officially part of a guild."

"Thanks a lot, Mirajane," Ben said with a grin.

"Hehe, you're welcome. Though, you will have to find a place to stay right now. We don't have any available rooms to give to you." Mirajane informed.

_'We forgot about that.'_ Ben and Aaron thought with sweatdrops.

"Don't worry, you guys," Lucy assured the boys. "I'm sure we can find an apartment complex nearby for a pretty decent price."

"Eh? But… we don't have any cash," Aaron admitted.

"Not to worry," Mirajane interjected with a bright smile as she motioned to a postal board that had various different slips of paper nailed onto it. "The Job Request board allows wizards in a guild to take on jobs and collect reward money wherever they go."

"So, we could get paid while doing hero work? That… is so cool!" Ben cheered at the prospect of earning money while also doing his favorite pastime: kicking bad-guy butt.

"Then I suppose we could find a job that has a high enough reward to pay for the apartment." Aaron theorized as he rubbed his chin.

Lucy nodded with a beaming smile before going to where Natsu was at the Request Board after spotting him.

"Hey Natsu, look! I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy happily said, showing off her stamp.

"Uh-huh. That's nice. Welcome to the guild, Looney." Natsu replied in a bored tone, who didn't even look back.

"It's Lucy, not Looney!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What exactly are you doing, Natsu?" Aaron inquired as he and Ben approached the Dragon Slayer.

"Hmm... Say, aren't there any good missions? All of these stinks!" Natsu asked.

"Ooh, how about this one!" Happy pointed.

Natsu looks at the sign with curiosity, his eyes seeing jewel signs. "160,000 jewels for subduing some thieves! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He takes the request until they heard a child-like voice.

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" They turned to the bar to see a young boy who was talking to Master Makarov who was having a drink.

"You're getting annoying Romeo." Makarov looks at the boy. "If you're the son of a wizard then believe in him and wait patiently at home."

"But he said he'd come back in three days and he hasn't come home in a week!"

"You forget, he has to do these missions. And they're very dangerous. It takes time to complete them, you should know that by now." Makarov said to him. "The job was at Mt. Hakobe."

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!" Romeo yells impatiently.

"Your old man is a wizard! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Just go on home."

"I HATE YOU!" Romeo cried out, hitting the master before running out of the guild. "STUPID OLD MAN!"

Lucy looked at the scene with sad eyes, "Poor kid."

"Is it really okay to ignore the kid's plea?" Ben asked, sympathetic to Romeo.

"Yes, but Master is actually very worried," Lucy and the Omnitrix heroes look to see Mirajane who was cleaning some dishes. The trio flinched when the loud sound of a punch was heard, causing them to see that Natsu left a dent in the board as he leaves the guild.

"Geez! What the heck, Natsu?" One guild member questioned him. Natsu ignored them as he leaves.

"What just happened…?" Aaron asked Mirajane.

"Natsu is like Romeo you see…"

"Huh?"

"Natsu had no parents. He was abandoned then raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon." Mirajane finished.

"Wait, he was raised by a dragon!?" Ben exclaimed in comical shock.

"What!? So the name Igneel he mentioned…" Lucy uttered.

"He was basically his adopted father…." Mirajane nodded softly. "But… one day, he vanished. Natsu has been searching for him for several years now…. But with no success…"

"So he's been searching for Igneel all this time? Whoa, that's some dedication…" Aaron said with a look of pity on his face.

"I think we should help Romeo," Ben stated. His expression detailing that he was plenty determined and serious.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She agreed. "Let's go get Natsu. But first, we are gonna need a carriage."

"A carriage?" Ben and Aaron repeated as they looked at the blonde girl.

* * *

The next day arrived as the group was on their way to Mt. Hakobe. The sun shines brightly in a cloudless sky, riding up the road is a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like animal. Inside was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Ben, and Aaron.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asks as the wizard looked like he wasn't enjoying the ride at all.

"Why not? Anyway you can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much pity for you..." Lucy says having joined as they ride in the carriage.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A very weak Natsu says.

"Oh, nothing," Lucy says before noticing the Omnitrix heroes looking out the window.

"Besides, we didn't have much to do." Aaron shrugged.

"Plus, we kinda felt bad for Romeo and wanted to help him find his dad," Ben added.

"This sucks…" Natsu whined. "I'm gonna hurl…"

"If you do, I'm throwing you out!" Aaron exclaimed in comical annoyance.

Lucy looks down at Natsu who is too sick to notice as just then the carriage stops.

"We've arrived?" Lucy blinked.

"Well, that was fast," Ben noted.

All of a sudden Natsu shoots straight up like he was suddenly revived, "We've stopped!" Natsu yells happily as he breathes a small torrent of flame from his mouth as he and Happy dance around.

"That's a little over exaggerating, don't you think?" Ben deadpanned.

"What an idiot…" Aaron sighed.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver of the carriage informed them.

The group open the back door of the carriage and find themselves in what looks like a ferocious snowstorm as Happy is forced to hang onto the door so he doesn't get blown away while those with less cold-resistant clothes (and lack of resistance to the ice) shivered from the breeze.

"Wait… What the heck!?" Lucy yells out.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" Ben gawked.

"We're in the middle of a blizzard. Wonderful." Aaron sarcastically remarked.

"Well, where did you expect us to go? We were heading to Mt Hakobe." Natsu reminded before he was the first to walk ahead.

"I'm not crazy enough to walk through this," Aaron stated. He activates his Omnitrix and cycles through his list of aliens then presses down before a flash of red engulfs him.

Lucy, Natsu, Ben, and Happy covered their eyes then once the light died down, they stared in awe and amazement at the new alien that stood before them.

In Aaron's place is a humanoid dragon with red scales with orange accents and yellow ornaments. He has three horns with two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He has three toes on each foot. He has three fingers on each hand. His tail is long and ends in an arrow. He also has three stripes on his shins.

**"Dracobrawl!" **The new alien declared in a gruff, dominating voice.

"Holy cow!" Ben exclaimed.

"A dragon!" Lucy, Natsu, and Happy yelled. The former in shock while the latter two were with excitement.

"Uh, something like that," Dracobrawl said with a sweatdrop. "In any case, my body heat should keep us all warm throughout the quest."

In response to the dragon-like alien's declaration, a warm and pleasant aura erupted from his body, providing enough warmth for Lucy and Ben.

"Man, that feels great," Ben admitted with a pleased sigh.

"It's like a warm blanket is wrapped around my figure," Lucy said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dracobrawl said with a sly grin.

* * *

**(Cue Happy and Greymatter with signs that say, "And then…")**

* * *

The party trudged through the snow and the flurry of ice that blistered throughout their path as Natsu declared loudly, "MACAO! WHERE ARE YOU!" The Dragon Slayer shouted.

"Natsu, if you shout any louder, you'll bring an avalanche down on our heads," Ben said with a dry expression.

"I know we're on a mountain and everything, but why is there a blizzard? It's summer right now!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood close to Dracobrawl's body. However, even with the dragon alien's body heat, she still shivered from the snow that touched her bare skin.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing," Natsu pointed out.

"Like you're one to talk!?" Lucy and Ben exclaim in comical annoyance.

"You guys are giving me a headache…" Dracobrawl groaned.

"Give me that blanket, Natsu!" Lucy demanded, trying to take the dark red comforter from Natsu's backpack.

"She just keeps on talking, huh?" The salmon-haired Dragon Slayer said to Happy, who held onto the young man's shoulder.

"Aye," The cat agreed.

Lucy scowled at the pinkette and the cat in front of her before the blonde came up with an idea. "I've got it!" She brought out one of her silver keys & shouted, "Open, Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" As Lucy swung her key downward, a blue magical seal appeared in front of her. Suddenly, out of a puff of smoke came a tall, brown grandfather clock. It had long, black arms, a glass case, a roman-numeral clock at the center, and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a mustache-like mouth.

"Oh wow, a clock!" Natsu said in awe.

"That's so cool!" said Happy.

"So that's a Celestial Spirit," Dracobrawl remarked as he folded his wings over his body.

"Eh, I've seen weirder." Ben shrugged.

The four boys watched as Lucy open the clock's glass and went right inside, wrapping Natsu's blanket around herself. The blonde looked like she was trying to say something, all the while her teeth chattered.

"Is she trying to say something?" Ben questioned.

"Huh? I can't hear her," Natsu said, tilting his head sideways as he looked at the blonde.

The clock answered for Lucy, seeing that no one inside can be heard when behind his glass. "She says, 'I'll stay here,' is what she's trying to tell you."

"Then why'd you come with us?" Natsu wondered, his shoulders drooping.

"Probably to keep you out of trouble," Dracobrawl deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"'What kind of job was Macao doing up here,' she inquires." The clock said.

"You could've asked before tagging along. He went to slay a big monster called a Vulcan," Natsu responded as he crossed his arms.

"What's a Vulcan?" Ben asked.

"It's like a big monkey." Happy answered.

"Oh," The brunette nodded in understanding.

Lucy's eyes widened and then yelled something, "'I want to go back to the guild,' is what she says." Horologium answered.

"'Well go right on back,' is what I say." The Dragon Slayer responded in annoyance.

As he walked next to Natsu, Happy muttered an "Aye."

"I ain't carrying or dragging that thing if I have to," Dracobrawl stated.

Ben sighed as he stayed close to Dracobrawl since he provided the most heat. Lucy started to cry inside of Horologium as they trudged through the snowy blizzard.

"Macao! Where are you?" Natsu yelled.

"Macao!" Happy shouted from his friend's shoulder.

Ben tried to search for the missing man as well but it proved fruitless since he and Aaron had no idea what Macao looked like.

Speaking of which, Ben turned to his companion, "Anything?"

"Can't find his scent. All I can smell, see, and hear is snow and ice." Dracobrawl replied.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted out, only for them to receive a rumbling noise.

"'W-What was that?' She asked in fear." The clock said.

A small ball of snow fell between Ben and Natsu before they look up, only to see a gorilla-like creature with a pointed head coming right at them, ready to crush them.

"A Vulcan!" Natsu recognized before tackling Ben as they avoided its fists.

"Whoa, it really is a giant monkey!" Ben exclaimed.

"Great, do we need to get a banana?" Dracobrawl quipped.

The Vulcan growled, rushing at the trio of boys before smacking them away. It huffed before sniffing, only to turn to where Lucy was. It soon began to… drool?

"'W-Why is it looking at me like that?' She asks." Horologium said.

The Vulcan grinned as it rushed over, picking up the clock, but looking at Lucy as it began to drool as well as blushing from her. This monster was nothing but a perverted freak!

"A human woman!" The Vulcan said.

"So it can talk," Natsu noted.

"I don't know if I should be surprised anymore," Aaron deadpanned as he was forced from his transformation and back into human form.

"'Who cares? Now rescue me!' She says." Horologium quoted as the Vulcan carries them away.

"We have to go after that overgrown gorilla!" Natsu declared.

"Technically it is considered a monkey," Ben corrected.

"Who cares? Let's just save Lucy!" Natsu declared, igniting his fists as he charged at the Vulcan, full speed.

"Oi, wait for us, you idiot!" Aaron exclaimed.

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

"Oh dear, it would seem the young Miss is in danger." Paradox said with a grin.

Amaterasu nodded with a giggle, "I have a feeling she's going to be a regular damsel in distress in the future."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, my dear." The Time Walker chuckled.

* * *

**[Mt. Hakobe]**

* * *

Within a cave of ice and rock, the Vulcan was dancing around happily as Lucy was still in the clock looking quite terrified.

"'Why'd this have to happen to me? And what's with this monkey? It's too hyper!' She says…" Horologium said as he covers his eyes.

The Vulcan pressed its face against the glass, steam coming from its nose. "A woman!" It cheered.

Lucy begins to shake but she began to notice the Celestial Spirit began to fade, showing its time limit is up, no pun intended. "Horologium, don't vanish on me!" She said in fear.

"It is time. I fare thee well!" The spirit said as he disappeared.

"Give me an extension, please!" Lucy whined.

"Woman! Woman!" The Vulcan cried out, grabbing Lucy as he drooled, and began to pucker up to kiss her.

"Seiyah!" A voice cried out as a boot struck the Vulcan's face, sending it crashing into the ground. "Man, that thing's got a thick skull because that hurt."

Lucy, who had landed on the ground on her butt, looked up at her savior and cried out happily, "Aaron!"

Said Omnitrix Wielder was hopping on one foot while holding his other aching foot. "Hey, Lucy. Looked like you needed saving."

"Hey, you monkey!" Natsu's voice was heard. They took notice of the wizard… but he slips on the icy floor and slides past them, crashing into a wall.

Lucy's jaw dropped upon Natsu's terrible entrance. "That had to hurt…" Lucy saw Ben who winced from what happened to Natsu as he carefully tries to walk knowing he didn't want to make the same mistake Natsu did.

"I blame the ice!" Natsu argued as he was upside down. He then focuses on the Vulcan. "Alright you monkey, where is Macao!" His question seemed to confuse the Vulcan. "Do you even understand me?! You know, Macao! A human man!"

"Man?" The Vulcan repeated.

"Yeah! So where did you hide him!" Natsu asked again.

"Natsu, how do you even know that this guy has him?" Ben inquired with a dry look.

"Yeah really, how about we do not jump to conclusions," Lucy added, still shivering from the cold.

The monkey suddenly pointed right, waving for Natsu to follow. "Perfect! He understood me!" Natsu than ran toward an open window in the cave. He poked his head out, yelling for the missing Macao. "Where'd he go?"

"Natsu, you idiot!" Aaron cried out as the Vulcan pushed Natsu out the window. "Monkey!" was all they could hear from the Dragon Slayer as he was sent falling.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran to the window where he fell.

The Vulcan itself was doing some stupid dance as it sang to itself, "I don't need men! I like women!"

Ben and Aaron glared at the Vulcan. The former of the two turned on his Omnitrix. "Now you've gone and made me mad, monkey boy! Prepare to get a fistful of Humongosaur!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the core then in a flash of green light, Ben had transformed into his alien hero. However…

Instead of Humongosaur, Ben had transformed into a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: the main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He has three short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache like design, and no hair. He wears a black tank top-like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves.

**"Four Arms!"** The Tetramand called out then looked at his hands. "Well, better than nothing I guess."

The Vulcan looked at the four-armed creature in confusion before letting out a snort of anger as if sensing a potential challenge. "My woman!"

"Wait, wha-?" Before Four Arms could question what the giant monkey meant, he was suddenly bulldozed into the ice wall. "Ouch…"

"Oh no! Natsu's not dead, is he?" Lucy said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's alright, Lucy," Aaron reassured the blonde girl as he turned on his own Omnitrix. "In the meantime, I'm giving this thing a serious ass-kicking." He pressed down on the core then vanished in a burst of red light.

In Aaron's place is a humanoid wasp-like alien with yellow and black stripes that gave it a tiger-esque look and the body itself seemed to be based around a cyborg ninja or samurai. The head, while insectoid, looked more like a biker helmet with a red visor and a black face mask. Around the neck is a long, yet tattered, red scarf that flowed against the breeze. On the left shoulder is the Omnitrix symbol emblazoned with red.

**"HyperBee!"** The new alien declared with a slight buzz in his voice.

"A giant bug!?" Lucy gaped in shock.

"Are you szzzeriously that szzzurpriszzzed?" HyperBee looked at the blonde with a dry stare.

"Hey! Less talking more helping me out!" Four Arms yelled as he and the Vulcan were in a bit of a stalemate due to the Tetramand grappling with the gorilla-sized monster.

"Ah, right, szzzorry!" HyperBee buzzed as he took off like a bullet and slammed into the Vulcan, sending it crashing into the icy wall. "Szzzting like a bee!"

"Nice one." Four Arms chuckled.

"Guys, watch out!" Lucy cried out, drawing looks of confusion from the two alien heroes before HyperBee was suddenly tackled and slammed into Four Arms.

"MY WOMAN!" The Vulcan roared as it beat its chest like a stereotypical gorilla.

"That… hurtszzz…" Aaron groaned on top of the Tetramand.

"Now I'm mad," Ben growled as he moved HyperBee off of him then grappled the Vulcan from behind and performed a German Suplex, cracking the ice beneath from the impact of the beast's skull.

"Yeah! Get him, Ben!" Lucy cheered for the green-themed alien hero.

The Tetramand grabbed the staggering Vulcan by its feet then spun on his heel, taking the full weight of the monster with him. With a loud battle cry, Four Arms threw the Vulcan into the rock wall, sending dust and bits of stone all over the place.

"Did that do it?" Four Arms wondered.

Before the alien hero could react, a fiery fist struck him on the cheek, sending the Tetramand to the ground.

"AH! BEN!" Lucy cried out in horror.

"Take that, monkey!" The returning, angry visage of Natsu yelled with his fist still covered in flames.

"YOU IDIOT!" HyperBee exclaimed as he comically punched the Dragon Slayer right in the face. "YOU JUSZZZT ATTACKED TENNYSZZZON!"

"Huh?" The salmon-haired teen looked at the angry insectoid alien then noticed the half-conscious Tetramand with literal stars swirling over his head. "That's Ben?"

"Hi, mom… Sure, I'll… have a cookie…" Four Arms slurred with all four of his eyes swirling before he fell unconscious as a spectral version of the four-armed alien appeared from his mouth.

"Ahhh! Don't die, Ben!" Lucy screamed.

"Oops," Natsu said with a light chuckle. "Guess I didn't watch where I was going."

"You're an idiot…" Lucy and HyperBee deadpanned.

Lucy sighed at his actions but realized something. "Wait, you're alright! How did you survive?"

Natsu grinned as he answered her. "It's all thanks to Happy," he said, pointing at the floating cat that's now with them. "Thanks, little buddy."

"Aye!" Happy responded gleefully.

"Wait, you can't handle modes of transportation, but you're fine with Happy?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu then gave her a funny look. "Huh? What are you talking about? Happy's not a mode of transport. He's a friend."

"I guess that makes sense for someone like you." Aaron deadpanned.

Lucy looked away in shame at her own statement. "You're right, that was wrong of me to say."

The Vulcan then took its chance to smash its fists on Natsu. "She's my woman!" it said. The pinkette effortlessly blocked the hit with only one arm, even as the ground beneath him broke.

"Listen up! All members of Fairy Tail are my friends!" Then the monkey and Natsu kicked each other simultaneously, sending their opponent skidding across the cave. "Whether its Gramps and Mira or those annoying guys Gray and Elfman..." the monkey started running again at Natsu. The latter's magic seal glowed beneath him. "...Happy, Lucy, Ben, and Aaron too. They're all my friends." Flames swirled under Natsu, building up his energy. "And that's why..." The monkey was going to deliver a blow on Natsu, but he reacted quicker. "...I'm not leaving without Macao!" he yelled as he landed a fire-powered kick at the Vulcan.

The blow sent the big monkey flying into the ceiling but it was able to get back on its feet. Several icicles fell from the ceiling on the ground in front of the Vulcan. It growled as it smashed its hands together and broke the ice spikes, sending them flying towards Natsu.

A few stray ones were aimed at Lucy, and so the crimson-themed alien hero took immediate action. "Lucy, watch out!" HyperBee stood in front of the blonde mage as he reached his hips then pulled out two handles that ignited to reveal glowing blue energy blades. The insectoid alien spun the laser swords like a pair of fans, which shattered the icicles in a shower of glittering snow. Lucy was in awe at what her friend could do.

"Those things won't work on fire!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he stood firm, the icicles melting before they could even touch him. The action caused a lot of steam to form up. When it cleared, the Vulcan had burst out of the steam with a fist reared back to flatten the boy.

"That's not good," Natsu said.

"Move, Natsu!" Lucy called out.

However, before the monkey could hit the Dragon Slayer, a blast of fire struck the Vulcan in the back, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Huh?" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy blinked in confusion and surprise.

"Better get ready, monkey boy…" A gruff voice spoke as all eyes landed on an approaching humanoid composed entirely of magma and rock with the Omnitrix symbol in green plastered on his chest. "Because **Heatblast** is gonna burn you up."

"Is that Ben!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Natsu ogled Heatblast with drool running down his mouth. "Ben never told me he had a form that's an all you can eat buffet!"

"That's what you're so surprised about?" HyperBee inquired dryly.

The Vulcan, having recovered from Ben's sneak attack, glared at the Pyronite in anger.

"You want some more? Bring it. I've got plenty of firepower!" Heatblast declared.

"Hey, Ben! Loan a guy some fire, would ya?" Natsu shouted, getting the universal hero's attention.

Heatblast cracked a smirk as he built up a ball of flames in his palms. "Fastball Special, coming up!" He throws the fireball at Natsu, who opened his mouth to gobble up the projectile.

"Man, that's so tasty!" The Fire Dragon Slayer said with a burp. "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" The pinkette grinned and smashed his knuckles together, the red dragon magic symbol appearing in front of him. He gathered the fire into his fists as he jumped towards the monkey.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Ben exclaimed as he aimed his hands down to his feet then released a blast of fire that propelled him towards the Vulcan. He angled himself to perform a dropkick while jetting towards the monkey. "Incoming!" He shouted as he kicked the Vulcan directly in the chest, sending it back.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu smashed his fist into the monkey's face, sending it flying back towards the wall. A small explosion resulted from that, blowing a small hole in the mountain. The monkey was now smoked and unconscious, upside down and much rubble fell around it.

A burst of red and green light from Heatblast and HyperBee signaled the Omnitrix heroes returning to their human forms.

"Well, that takes care of that," Ben said with a smug grin as he wiped his hands together.

Aaron, Lucy, and Happy approached the pinkette and the green-themed hero. The flying cat saying, "He did it!"

"Um, weren't we going to ask it where Macao is?" Lucy pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot," Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"Idiot." Aaron deadpanned.

"Well, this guy isn't going to talk anytime soon," Lucy said as she looked down at the monkey.

"Why would a monkey know where this Macao guy is anyway?" Ben wondered.

Suddenly, the monkey glowed a bright yellow, a circle appearing in front of it. And then, as it became smaller, it exploded into a ball of smoke. When it cleared, there was a man in the monkey's place. Natsu's eyes widened, realizing who it was.

"Macao?!" he said in surprise as he moved towards the man.

"Wait? So you're telling us that perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Huh, I did not see that coming," Aaron admitted.

"Aye, he must have been taken over by the Vulcan." Happy said.

"Wait, take over? What do you mean by that?" Ben asked.

The floating blue cat continued with its explanation. "Vulcans possess a human's body in order to survive. They're really evil creatures."

"So they possess people like ghosts. Wow, that's _really _original." Aaron sighed.

Sometime later, Natsu, Lucy, and the Omnitrix heroes laid Macao on a blanket and took off his coat and shirt to treat his wounds.

"He must've fought real hard before being taken over," Happy said.

Natsu had a fierce look on his face as he leaned forward. "Macao! Come on, get up! Romeo's waiting at home for you! Open your eyes!"

Said man slowly woke up at the sound of the Dragon Slayer's voice. "Ugh, Natsu?" Macao was still in pain, but alive.

"I feel so pathetic. I took out 19 of those things, but the 20th... it was the one that got me." the taller man said.

Lucy gasped in surprise at hearing that. Aaron whistled in amazement at the feat.

"You fought twenty of those things on your own?" Ben inquired with awe. "That's amazing."

"It ticks me off. I can't face Romeo like this!" Macao said in shame as he covered his eyes.

"Nonsense! Defeating that many is just so awesome!" Natsu said.

_'I can't believe it. He was able to take on those brutes all by himself…'_ Lucy thought, staring at Natsu and Macao in awe.

Natsu held out a hand, allowing the older man to grab it as he was helped up. "Alright, time to go home. Romeo's waiting." Macao grinned back at Natsu, who had returned the gesture.

_'Amazing. I don't think I can match up to them.'_ smiled as she looked down a bit.

"Lucy, what's with that grin? It's creep-" Happy was caught off when a gloved hand touched his head.

"Happy, keep quiet before I turn you into cat food," Aaron said sternly.

The cat gave a simple 'aye' in response to that. Lucy just smiled at the black-haired hero's action.

* * *

**[Magnolia]**

* * *

Back at home, Romeo continued waiting for his dad. He thought back to a few days ago when a bunch of older kids teased him a few days ago.

_Fairy Tail's mages are nothing. They all just like to sit around and drink all day._

_I'm gonna be a knight someday and not some stupid wizard._

_Mages are just a bunch of drunks!_

That prompted Romeo to tell his dad to get a good job and show the other kids that Fairy Tail mages aren't pushovers. And so Macao did and went on the hunt for a Vulcan. Romeo hadn't heard from him after that. The boy wiped away tears in his eyes, wondering if it was all his fault.

Just then, he heard someone call out for him. "Romeo!" Said boy looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Ben, Aaron, and Happy coming up the path. Romeo was surprised to see Macao, who was being supported by Natsu and Ben.

The little boy's eyes welled up with tears as he got up and ran to his father. "Dad!" The ensuing hug sent Macao backward, but he was happy to see his son again.

"Dad! I'm so sorry". Romeo cried as he hugged his father tightly.

"I worried you, right? Forgive me." Macao hugged Romeo back.

"It's fine! After all, I'm the son of a mage!" Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and the Omnitrix heroes watched the two warmly, smiles on their faces. The guild members then turned and walked down the road.

"If those brats make fun of you again, tell them this. 'Can your dads defeat 19 monsters? Because mine can!" Macao grinned, looking down at his son.

Romeo smiled happily back at him. The boy then turned around, ran down the road a bit, and cupped his hands to his mouth as he yelled, "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Natsu and Happy turned, grinning, "Yeah!" "Aye!"

"Ben, Aaron, and Lucy thank you too!" Lucy turned around, blushing a bit and waved, a big smile on her lips. Ben gave the kid a thumbs-up and a wide, toothy grin. Aaron didn't bother to look back but he did give the boy a friendly wave.

As our heroes marched off back towards the guild, Natsu decided to break the silence. "Hey, Ben, Aaron, I gotta ask you something."

"Okay, and that would be?" Aaron wondered.

"I wanna fight you guys!" The Dragon Slayer declared with a toothy grin.

Ben gave the salmon-haired teen a dry look, "You're still on about that?"

"Natsu likes to fight people he thinks are strong." Happy explained.

"So he won't leave us alone or shut up until we fight him?" Aaron theorized.

"Yeah, pretty much." The flying cat replied with a fish in his mouth.

Ben and Aaron glanced at one another then sighed in unison. Lucy looked at the boys with sympathy.

"So what do you say?" Natsu says with his usual grin. "Wanna get your butts kicked by me?"

Feeling challenged, Ben puffed up his chest and gave the Dragon Slayer a smirk of his own. "Oh, you're _so_ on, Natsu."

Aaron shook his head then folded his arms over his chest. "Fine, if only to keep you quiet and to leave me alone." He said in annoyance.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered.

"But first, we need to find a place to stay. We're still pretty much homeless at this point." Aaron pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ben realized. "I guess the first order of business before our fight is to find a place to stay."

"I'm already ahead of you guys!" Lucy interjected with a bright smile on her face. "In fact, there's an opening for a few patrons in some empty apartments."

"Well then," Aaron smirked. "I guess we should go and get our apartments."

"Strange day but I get the feeling the rest of this adventure is gonna be awesome!" Ben exclaimed with a fist pump.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. And about bloody time. I apologize for taking so long with this but I was distracted by FF14: Shadowbringers, Dauntless, and Judgment.**

**I hope I did the little introduction of Fairy Tail with Ben and Aaron justice. Oh, and give me feedback on what y'all thought about the fight with the Vulcan.**

**Oh, as for Heatblast's appearance, I decided to go with the Ultimate Alien incarnation since it reminds me more of the original series version, I always liked that one. As for the voice actor, it was between the Original Series or the Omniverse one. So I decided to let you guys imagine which voice actor was speaking.**

**Four Arms, it was a tough one. I rather liked Ultimate Alien's version because he looked like a gladiator but Omniverse gives him that badass Professional Wrestler look.**

**Now then, I'll let you guys decide. Should I have Ben and Aaron live in an alien teched house built by their own hands, live in separate apartments, or live in the same apartment complex as Lucy?**

**And for the fight with Natsu, who should face him? Ben or Aaron?**

**Review and comment on this chapter. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, sucka!**

**Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

_**Omnitrix Database:**_

* * *

**Bakugan (Dracobrawl):** Dracobrawl is part of a species of creatures known as Bakugan that hail from the planet New Vestroia. The Bakugan race is born to one of six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Darkness. However, Dracobrawl's particular species was not born on New Vestroia. Thus, he has no set elemental affinity but this infraction grants him the ability to change his elemental powers with a mere thought. He also possesses enhanced strength, speed, agility, endurance, the ability to fly, and he can survive any hostile environment. Unfortunately, using a set elemental power allows him to gain its strengths but also its weaknesses such as Fire with Water or Light with Darkness.

Appearance: Based on Leonidas from the Bakugan series.

* * *

**Waspinorian (HyperBee):** Waspinorians are a native species to their homeworld of Insectia. While they are essentially humanoid wasps and hornets, they have undergone cybernetic symbiosis with technology, which gives them a hardened exoskeleton with the strength of titanium. They can survive extreme heat and the vacuum of space. Some Waspinorians possess built-in weapons for them to wield in battle. HyperBee, in particular, wields twin laser swords that run on his own bio-energy. Besides the power of flight, he also can reach speeds up to Mach 3. He can lift five times his weight and react faster due to his insectoid nature. His weaknesses include an attraction of bright lights, electricity, and he can't fly if his wings are wet.

Appearance: Based on TigerVespamon from Digimon.


End file.
